stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Charging into the Night
With Bummer away for the night, the groms make plans for a little night-surfing action. But when a power surge affects the entire hotel, the gang has to restore the power before he returns and busts them. Summary After being forced by their manager one-too-many time to work overtime -and thus loosing the day to surf. The gang decided to hook him up on a date to get him out of their hair. After giving him a rose and telling Andrew to look for the girl holding also holding a rose, they are free to surf at night. Using the large stage lights taken from the Sci-fi convention of course. After an hour or so of surfing and taking a quick break on the beach, the lights go out. Not just their light, but all the lights at the hotel. Knowing some jobs will be lost if they don’t get the electricity back on in time, they hustle to fix the power and keep Andrew on his date. Who they’ve hook up with an unknowing Kelly. In the mean time, Emma is stuck in an elevator with Ty. Along with two lustful Sci-fi individuals who awkwardly make-out in front of them the whole time. Lo leads Reef, Fin and Broseph through the maintenance corrioders to the circuit breakers. Reef does not admit that his is afraid of the dark, they hear at strange sound that cause all of them to run. Fin and Lo have no idea what they are running from, Reef tries act tough, but Fin doesn't believe him and they notice that they lost Broseph. Lo presses on trying to find the circuit breakers and find a meat locker which scares them and they head back the way they came. They hear an strange sound, that Reef believe is a vampire, they flee and end up at a dead end and the shadow get closer it turns out to be Broseph eating ice cream. Quotes *'Johnny': Surfin' under the stars! We could build a bonfire- Emma: Ooooh! That's so romantic! I could bring Ty... (Johnny's eyes widen in realization of failure) (Reef and Broseph chuckle) Reef: I think she thinks he's a girl! Broseph: Seriously dude, it hurts to watch. *'Fin': Um, one question, what are we going to do about Bummer? He never leaves! This hotel is like, his life. *'Broseph': Dude needs a vacation...or a girlfriend. ' Reef': Or maybe just a date, Lo how's your sweet talkin' skills? ' Lo': I don't know, but your hair is lookin' so good today, handsome. ' Broseph': She's good. ' Reef': I think I have a mission for you. Buster: (After the power goes out) Hmm hello! Lo: (To Reef) Daddy hears about this I'll be stuck in the staff house until I'm 20! Trivia *Some of the Sci-Fi references include: #A short person dressing up like Yoda from Star Wars, with a terrible Yoda voice. #Some similar Star Wars and Star Trek ships are seen in the beginning. #The "elevator girl" is dressed up like someone from Star Trek, or a "Trekkie". #Besides that, she does Spock's finger signal meaning, "Live long and Prosper". #The man in the elevator calls the girl "Starfleet Scum", a clear reference to Star Trek. #The big man first seen is dressed up like Spock from ''Star Trek. '' *Reef has apparently got a new copy of his old board or repainted his new one since the last episode. *Bummer is shown out of uniform for the first time. *Emma displays the skills she's accumulated over the past nine episodes, easily keeping up with the others. *Stoked Radio * Surfing Sitar by Tsunami * The Stars on 11 by The Yoko Casionos *The Kahuna knows how to fix a circuit breaker. Category:Episodes